Passive pressurization systems can be desirable in many applications, particularly in those wherein the extra weight of an electrical energy storage device or the additional complexity of digital controls can be detrimental or inconvenient. However, passive pressurization systems can suffer from over-pressurization of a reservoir, wherein the pressurization system continues to pump fluid into the reservoir even after the desired reservoir pressure is reached. Conventional systems typically resolve this problem with a relief valve, wherein the relief valve vents the reservoir contents into the ambient environment when the reservoir pressure exceeds or meets the desired pressure. These systems lack a feedback loop that ceases continued pressurization of the reservoir when the desired pressure is reached, thereby reducing pump cycles and increasing pump lifespan.
Thus, there is a need in the passive pressurization field to create a new and useful passive pressure regulation system.